


from the start

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, this was so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s moments like these that make jaehwan’s heart drum in his chest like the fluttery wings of hummingbirds, warm and fuzzy and jaehwan looses himself in watching wonshik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the start

Wonshik is lying on the couch, feet stubbing against the armrest and his hands fanned out on his stomach, sleeping. Jaehwan watches his chest rise and fall softly, an eyebrow cocked up in amusement at the fact that the younger is, for once, not sawing down trees with his incessant snoring. He tiptoes over to the couch without making any noise - not that Wonshik would have woken up. There is nothing in this world that can wake Wonshik once he sleeps, other than the smell of food, maybe. If even that, Jaehwan muses.

He props down next to the younger, face just about level with Wonshik’s own, and his eyes crinkle up with affection as he smiles at Wonshik’s sleeping face. It’s moments like these that make Jaehwan’s heart drum in his chest like the fluttery wings of hummingbirds, warm and fuzzy and Jaehwan looses himself in watching Wonshik. From his fanned out eyelashes to the tip of his nose, his cute lips, down along the flawless skin of his neck to where it dips into the fabric of his shirt at his shoulder, he’s mesmerized. Wonshik’s hands, fingers long and slander and pretty, and Jaehwan can’t help but sigh, because Wonshik is all he wants and more and it hurts just as much as it makes him happy.

Sitting like this, Jaehwan remembers the times their fingers would brush, make them shy away in embarrassment, the way Wonshik’s droopy eyes would catch his behind the backs of the people surrounding them, how he wouldn’t be able to breathe when Wonshik’s body was so close to his whenever they got cramped into the far too tiny elevator. Jaehwan can taste bitterness on his tongue, because those times were easy and chill, they were kids just trying to figure everything out, themselves, each other and the world. Now everything is still easy, because being with Wonshik is everything but hard, and yet Jaehwan knows that they’ve figured themselves out enough to know the few possibilities of where everything is going, how things will turn out. Jaehwan is more scared by that thought than he would let on, scared to the bone that while he is here, watching Wonshik like this, the other might slip away.

Suddenly Wonshik snores so loud Jaehwan jumps, hand coming up to steady his chest and he laughs, loud and affectionate, because how could he be so stupid, there was no way Wonshik of all people would ever disappear. He leans over to kiss Wonshik’s cheek, humming under his breath as he makes it to the kitchen to rummage for some cereal.

—

Jaehwan moans shamelessly, deep and low as Wonshik fucks him hard into their mattress, some curses along with Wonshik’s name falling from his pretty lips. He loves it, when Wonshik takes him rough and raw, burying himself deep inside of Jaehwan with every new thrust and he cries out, waves of Wonshik, Won-aaah, shit do it harder, more Shik-ah flowing from his mouth as Wonshik’s hips roll into his deliciously. It makes Jaehwan’s skin tingle, the way Wonshik’s eyes glaze over with dark, black lust and all he sees is Jaehwan, all he can feel is Jaehwan.

Wonshik groans as he buries his cock deeper, Jaehwan so tight around him he almost chokes on his breath. It has Jaehwan smile proudly in between his lewd moans for more, and he knows Wonshik loves nothing more than to make Jaehwan smile, even in times like these. Jaehwan almost forgets how to breathe as Wonshik changes the pace and angles his hips just so, making him see white as he cries out over and over again, Wonshik ramming into his sweet spot with as much strength as he can muster. Jaehwan is trembling, clutching his fingers around one of Wonshik’s forearms to have anything close to leverage as he comes, hard and warm and sated onto their stomachs as Wonshik keeps thrusting into his body.

It’s almost painful as Wonshik searches for his own high, because Jaehwan is spent and overstimulated by everything, but he relishes in the feeling of Wonshik pounding into him to find release, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Moans still fall from his abused lips as Wonshik leans forward to bury his nose into Jaehwan’s neck, and Jaehwan clenches around Wonshik, hard enough that he might be seeing stars. It’s enough to send Wonshik over the edge, drawn out groan muffled as he half bites, half sucks on the skin of Jaehwan’s neck as he comes, hips stuttering along Jaehwan’s with the intensity of his orgasm. Jaehwan can’t help but moan at the feeling of Wonshik’s cum buried deep in him, a satisfied smile draping itself over his lips as he kisses the nape of Wonshik’s neck tenderly.

Wonshik stills, breath still ragged as he starts to trail kisses down Jaehwan’s chest, lingering here and there to nibble at the skin. It’s sweet, the sweetest part of it all and Jaehwan combs his fingers through Wonshik’s messy hair, mesmerized at how beautiful he is. Wonshik’s tongue dips into his navel to collect some of Jaehwan’s slowly drying cum, the white liquid running over his tongue as he pulls it into his mouth and Jaehwan’s breath hitches, because it’s sinful and lewd but so hot that he can barely think. Wonshik moves back up and their eyes meet, affection clear as Wonshik leans in slowly, gently, pressing his lips against Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan opens his mouth to let Wonshik run his tongue along his, and the taste of his own cum on his tongue makes him shudder. They share it, like a little treat, languid strokes of their tongues against each other, and it’s intimate to a point Jaehwan has tears in his eyes from his hammering heart. 

There is so much he wants to say but can’t, because his chest is clenching up and the words he needs don’t exist, so all he does is kiss Wonshik with all the warmth burning inside of him, even if it will never express enough.

—

„You know,“ Wonshik starts, limbs entangled with Jaehwan as they laze around on the bed, rays of sunlight hitting their clothed bodies, „sometimes I wish we could just leave, run away to the countryside and start a farm. Just you and me.“  
He breathes the words into the crook of Jaehwan’s neck, eliciting goosebumps to rise on his skin where the hot air of his breath tickles him. Jaehwan smiles and hums in approval, his thoughts immediately playing through images of that possibility, and before he knows it he sees them in a field, planting sweet potatoes and cabbage, and it feels warm, right.

Jaehwan turns a little to place kisses along Wonshik’s cheek, earning himself a startled laugh, and in seconds he has Wonshik squirming under him as his fingers graze along his sides in attack. Jaehwan always thinks that it’s cute how ticklish Wonshik is, how adorable his puffs of air in between little begs and cries are, how pretty his smile is when he laughs like this, without restraint. He thinks then that it’s what he wants to protect the most, and that maybe the idea of starting over somewhere else isn’t so bad.

He stills his hands as Wonshik gasps for air, their bodies still as close as possible as Jaehwan’s hands run soothingly along the small of Wonshik’s back. There’s silence, but it’s welcome as Jaehwan’s eyes look into Wonshik’s in utter affection and it’s so much that even Wonshik has to look away, cheeks tinted a pretty pink.

„Don’t- don’t look at me like that…“ He mumbles, fingers twisting sheepishly into Jaehwan’s shirt and it makes him laugh, because Wonshik is too sweet for his own good.

„Look at you like what?“ Jaehwan says, an amused smile tugging at his full lips as his eyes rake over Wonshik’s still slightly pink face, „Look at you like you’re all I ever wanted? Look at you like I can’t even dream living without you for a day? Looking at you like I love you so much it hurts?“

Wonshik falls quiet, and Jaehwan does too, because now the words are out and hanging in the air between them. Suddenly Jaehwan feels scared, vulnerable, because he’s given Wonshik everything of his to take and it’s terrifying. The smile vanishes from his face and he’s serious now, looking back into Wonshik’s eyes with sincerity and anxiousness.

Wonshik’s hand comes up to trace the line of Jaehwan’s jaw, softly as if he was afraid he might disappear under his fingertips, and then the hand moves to the back of his neck to pull him in, lips crashing against his in need.

The kiss breathless and intense and Jaehwan’s head spins in a matter of seconds, because Wonshik’s lips are urgent against his own, as if he is drowning in water and Jaehwan is his air. It says more than Jaehwan can take in, and he feels nauseous, the backflips of his stomach reminding him just how deep they are into this, how bad it could all turn out. And yet, as their lips move desperately in an attempt to convey that everything like this is perfect, Jaehwan can’t find it in himself to be scared anymore.

Maybe it’s because it’s Wonshik, he muses as their kiss becomes soft and gentle, and because he picks up all the insecurities of Jaehwan’s heart and makes them disappear into the dust, just as if it it had been the whole purpose of his life just from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> also v long time ago almost first kenvi i ever wrote ;;


End file.
